


National Cat Lady Day

by ujihun



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i am already sneezing everywhere, i will never know how to tag my fics, i'm good at word vomiting, idk what's happening but neither does seunghyub, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujihun/pseuds/ujihun
Summary: There are cats. Everywhere. Like, maybe a good twenty to thirty felines just roaming around the dorm. There are five on the kitchen table, another few on top of the fridge, too many occupying the main couch in the living room, and another handful on top of Jaehyun, who lays unmoving on his face on the ground.
Relationships: Lee Seunghyub | J.DON & Cha Hoon, Lee Seunghyub | J.DON & Everyone, Lee Seunghyub | J.DON & Kim Jaehyun, Lee Seunghyub | J.DON & Seo Dongsung, Lee Seunghyub | J.DON & Yoo Hoeseung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	National Cat Lady Day

**Author's Note:**

> me: so seunghyub, my dude, you're gonna walk into your dorm  
> seunghyub:  
> me: and there will just be, like, a hundred cats there  
> seunghyub:  
> me:  
> seunghyub:  
> seunghyub: [oh really?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kT3Swso1is0)
> 
> how to name my fics???? anyway, this is my embarrassing contribution to the n.flying fanbase. i'm sorry-  
> i also apologize in advance for any errors (and for any brain farts because none of this makes sense)

This was the last thing Seunghyub ever expected to see. Coming home with twelve bags of groceries, six bags per arm, barely managing to wrestle the door open, and then getting inside without knocking anything (including himself) over, it takes Seunghyub much longer than usual to process what he's seeing. And when he does, he just freezes where he's standing.

There are cats. Everywhere. Like, maybe a good twenty to thirty felines just roaming around the dorm. There are five on the kitchen table, another few on top of the fridge, too many occupying the main couch in the living room, and another handful on top of Jaehyun, who lays unmoving on his face on the ground.

One cat rubs itself against Seunghyub's leg, purring deeply. In any other scenario, he would've found it pretty endearing, but as of current, he's too appalled - and too tired - to react properly to anything. He doesn't understand how in the hell this many cats can manage to invade their dorm. Their company building's dorm isn't even on the first floor, so it makes even less sense for a cat to somehow enter through the windows. But yet, through Seunghyub's confusion, he knows there's only one possible culprit among Seunghyub's four bandmates.

Only one name that pops into his mind easily.

Cha Hun.

"Hunnie- _yah!_ " Seunghyub yells at the top of his lungs.

Not even a second later, a familiar head of mint-colored hair pops out from underneath the pile of cats on the couch. Seunghyub wonders how he didn't even see Hun there in the first place.

"Ah. _Hyung_. Welcome back," Hun says too calmly.

Seunghyub stands there speechless, arms aching from all the groceries hanging off of them. Hun stares at him from the cat-consumed couch. It's like he belongs there, a cat himself. It's befuddling, especially to Seunghyub's mentally and physically exhausted self. It's silent for a moment other than any cats roaming around, purring and meowing and such. On the ground, Jaehyun still doesn't move, even when yet another cat comes over to sit directly on his head.

Seunghyub, after a good moment, finally manages to choke out some words.

"Uh. Hunnie. Hun. Cha Hun. Mind telling me what the fuck, _how_ the fuck, and _why_ the fuck there are cats everywhere?" Seunghyub pauses, glancing over at the motionless man on the ground, before adding, "also, is Jaehyun- _ah_ okay?"

"Oh. Psh, he's fine, _hyung,_ " Hun pulls an arm from underneath a cat and waves his hand nonchalantly.

Seunghyub stares at him in disbelief.

"Why are there even cats in here? Where does one even find this many cats?"

"Well, funny story," Hun starts to say, but a bedroom door flies open and out bursts Hweseung, magenta hair disheveled and face contorted in panic.

The shorter man nearly trips over himself, screaming out an incredibly shrill high note as he races towards the living room where Hun is. The range of that note is _amazing_ , Seunghyub thinks, but the thought lasts half a second when he sees another set of thirty-ish cats inside of Hweseung's bedroom. Another ten cats follow Hweseung out, literally at the man's heels.

_"Funny story,"_ Hun repeats, louder this time, "I actually had nothing to do with this, contrary to what you're probably thinking."

"Then how—" Seunghyub sputters out, but his voice halts in his throat when he sees Dongsung's head peek out from underneath the couch.

"They just somehow got in," Dongsung cries hysterically, answering the older's unfinished question. "And now there's like, a hundred of them!"

Seunghyub doesn't bother to question why Dongsung is underneath the couch. He kind of understands actually, if anything, but he still wonders how the bassist had managed to squeeze under there. (He also wonders if Dongsung is able to recover the long lost coins that have been dropped under there over the years, but it's an idea he has to file away for later.) The leader then watches, any words leaving his head, as Hweseung throws himself onto an empty space on a different couch. The cats easily follow suit, engulfing the poor boy until Seunghyub can only see a waving arm and leg remaining.

When yet _another_ cat cozies itself onto the drummer's butt, Jaehyun groans into the floor, though honestly, much to Seunghyub's relief (because he was starting to question if Jaehyun was really alive). The cat on the drummer's butt, who Seunghyub realizes is Hun's own cat, Romang, looks at him before she meows and rests her chin against her paws.

"Oh wait," Hun starts to speak again and Seunghyub shoots him a wary glance, suspicious. "What day is it?"

"April 19th," the couch - no, Dongsung, who's returned his head underneath the couch again - responds.

Hun's lips turn up into a grin, a mix of both mischief and embarrassment on his face. "Ah, no wonder. Then _it is_ my bad."

Seunghyub stares incredulously at the guitarist, who's much too comfortable for his liking. He lets the groceries slide onto the floor slowly, as to not break anything nor scare the cat that's gotten cozy against his leg.

"Hun- _ah._ I love you, dude, but I'm going to need you to explain before I completely lose my mind," Seunghyub says through gritted teeth.

The leader has really never been this confused in his entire life. He's known Hun for over five years now - they've gone through rough days together, all the highs and lows - but he's never encountered anything as bizarre as this. And _oh_ , when his band is N.Flying, he should know what bizarre is like.

Instead of a response from Hun, Jaehyun suddenly screams, startling all the cats that have been treating him as their personal bed. He pushes himself off the ground and scrambles over to Seunghyub with an overdone expression of anguish. It's a little scary seeing the man rush at him at full speed like a bull, his eyes popping out and his mouth so wide that it looks like he's going to eat Seunghyub, but the only reaction that the leader can work up is a raising of his eyebrows that go up so high they probably ascend into his scalp.

_"Hyuuuung,"_ Jaehyun wails, followed by a string of clustered words that come out incoherently.

The drummer slams into him full force, almost knocking him over, and Seunghyub just has to take it as Jaehyun embraces him with so much ferocity that he almost can't breathe. It's then that Seunghyub supposes that he's just going to have to lose his mind after all. He's tired from working and producing in the studio all night, from band practice in the morning until the afternoon, and then going out to buy groceries while running on only about two hours of sleep and a concerning amount of caffeine.

Of course his day just has to get weird, he thinks. As he looks from Hun's state of tranquility on one couch, at Hweseung's accepted defeat on the other couch, at the hidden Dongsung underneath Hun's couch, and at the blubbering Jaehyun clinging to him, Seunghyub decides what to do next.

He inhales deeply, stretching his arms up into the air, exhales just as deeply. He leans back, cracking his back, and carefully peels Jaehyun off of him.

Then lets out the loudest yell he can muster (which surprisingly surpasses Jaehyun's earlier scream in volume).

About half of the cats jump up and scatter and it becomes chaos in a second. Hweseung is screaming again (and harmonizing quite nicely with Seunghyub's bellow) and Hun jumps up in surprise, sending the cats on top of him spilling onto the floor. Dongsung apparently bumps his head from where he's hiding because there's a tiny _'ouch'_ , and Jaehyun lets out a terrified shriek (another harmonization, though it's not exactly as graceful and controlled as Hweseung's).

"If somebody doesn't explain a _damn thing_ to me in the next three seconds, I will actually cut open one of your heads and pop it open like a soda can," Seunghyub howls. "Especially _YOU_ , Hun."

The said man rolls off the couch, stands rather awkwardly due to those stiff joints of his, and attempts to brush off the numerous cat hairs that stick stubbornly to his black t-shirt.

"Right, so like," Hun starts to say and Seunghyub gets this sinking feeling in his stomach that makes him feel like he isn't going to like this answer.

"So like, I have this curse, y'know— my family was cursed to just randomly get an influx of cats every year on April 19th. Which is National Cat Lady Day, by the way—"

_National... what now?_

"...wait, what—" Seunghyub starts to question, but Hun rambles right over him.

"—and the only way to avoid it is to get a blessing every year from a trained shaman, and like, I may or may not have forgotten to get myself blessed this year—"

"Wait, _WHAT?_ —"

"—so now there are just gonna be like, a ton of cats in our dorm. Just for today, though. They'll go away by tomorrow, don't worry."

It's mostly quiet now, with most of the cats having retreated elsewhere in the dorm. Seunghyub can hear Hun's breathing, and Jaehyun is half sobbing and half silent screaming into his balled up fist. Hweseung looks defeated on the carpet by the couch, and Dongsung remains underneath the other couch where he's been the entire time. Gazing at discarded pieces of cat hair all over the dorm's carpet, at the cat hair that's glued to Hun as if he's the one with fur, and at cat hair that's found a cozy place right atop Jaehyun's butt, Seunghyub's entire body, mind, and soul just shuts down.

It's times like this that make Seunghyub question how he's lasted this long as N.Flying's leader. He's known Hun and Jaehyun for well over five years now, so it should make sense for him to be accustomed to any such calamity. He's had his fair share of screaming and chaos, whether it be kitchens set ablaze, or Jaehyun shrieking ear-piercingly at full volume over placing last in Mario Kart, or Kwangjin waking everyone up at _3 in the morning_ to eat pork belly, or that time everyone especially Hun got high off of sugar, or _both times_ everyone lost their shit over fishing, or...

Well, point taken, since Seunghyub is clearly mistaken over his belief that he should be used to this. Because never in his entire life, and especially never out of the many years he's known Hun, would he have thought that the cat boy was even more cat-involved than he was led to believe.

"Yah, _hyung,_ " Hun snaps his fingers too closely to Seunghyub's face that it makes him go cross-eyed. "Helloooo. Earth to Seunghyub- _hyung."_

The older resists the urge to strangle the guitarist. It takes almost everything in him to stop himself from doing so, his arms literally trembling. He heaves a tired sigh and pinches his fingers together in the air - a fruitless attempt to bring his sanity back - before deciding officially that he'll just give up.

"Aight. Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

Seunghyub is already in his bedroom before Hun or anyone else can stop him. Even as Jaehyun wails at him to become their savior, the leader has already ignored him and shut the bedroom door. He leaves behind an unmoving Hweseung, a hidden Dongsung, a sobbing Jaehyun, a nonchalant Hun, and about fifty of the cats that have settled in Hweseung's room. He pays no mind to the other fifty-ish cats that have overtaken his entire bed and just curls up in this small, unoccupied spot on the carpet like a cat himself. The man just has to hope Hun isn't lying about the cats leaving by the next day. But regardless, as Seunghyub dozes off, he mentally tells himself that he's definitely going to force Hun to vacuum every little bit and centimeter of the dorm.

...But unfortunately, not even four minutes into Seunghyub's ~~cat~~ nap on the carpet, the much needed rest gets interrupted when he's thrown into a sneezing fit and has to exit the dorm before he coughs out a lung. He lets out another frustrated scream when his wheezes die down, right when a staff member of FNC walks by and gives him a scared look before shuffling away hurriedly. She's scurrying away like he's a maniac and he feels his face flush in embarrassment.

_Ah. Fuck._

Seunghyub just decides to abandon his band (and the now-forgotten groceries) altogether and migrates to their van to take that desperately needed nap.

* * *

The next day, when Seunghyub wakes up with an aching neck from his awkward, stiff sleeping position in the van, he isn't sure what to expect when he returns to the dorm once more. However, all of the cats have disappeared, just as Hun said they would. He still questions how the cats got inside in the first place, not to mention how they left, but he isn't sure he wants to question it either. He knows he should be questioning the fact that _actual curses exist_ , because _what the fuck?_ , but he decides that he will actually pass away if he bothers to figure it out.

When he's fully into the dorm, the leader is additionally surprised to find that he doesn't even have to force Hun to clean the dorm, because Hun's already vacuumed every little bit, as if aware of Seunghyub's plan. The other members had apparently helped too, and not to mention all four of them set up a variety of dishes for breakfast as some sort of apology to Seunghyub. Even Romang's sitting at the doorway when Seunghyub enters, an apologetic look on her furry face. The leader honestly can't stop himself from grinning from ear-to-ear when he joins the other boys at the kitchen table.

After all, it's not like he doesn't partake in the chaos anyway. He's no innocent man either. He's had his fair share of screaming and creating a mess. (It's honestly such a wonder any of them are still alive.)

So even despite the cat invasion of the previous day, and the total pandemonium of it all, Seunghyub admits silently to himself that he would still want these fools as his band mates no matter what.

* * *

...After breakfast, Jaehyun declares, that in celebration for (a late) National Cat Lady Day, they should go to a cat café. (Seunghyub ponders if the drummer has lost any braincells from the whole cat infestation ordeal, because _who_ in the _right mind_ would want to see more cats after what happened yesterday?)

So Seunghyub declares, that in celebration for the belated National Cat Lady Day, that he's going to drag the _entire_ band to the nearest local shaman. There's a chorus of groans, but once Seunghyub's made a decision, the rest of the band knows that there is no stopping him now.

"I had nothing to do with this though," Yonggu is saying when Seunghyub grabs at him, but the manager gets sucked with them anyway.

And so, N.Flying (and manager Yonggu) gets numerous blessings and whatnot for grueling hours on end.

Seunghyub is _NOT_ willing to deal with the mayhem of a cat invasion, or anything of the sorts, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like two weeks ago, didn't quite finish it, was too lazy to edit and publish it, so uh, now their hair (which was re-dyed literally a few days ago) isn't accurate,,  
> i'm really sorry again for any errors i probably missed! not to mention i also apologize for my overuse of commas, italics, and parenthesis, and the fact that i word vomit all over the place to the point none of the story is coherent anymore
> 
> [my art instagram](https://www.instagram.com/akihisae/)  
> [my kpop twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ujihun_/)


End file.
